


Death Note – L (One Shot)

by KaedeYukine



Category: Death Note
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 12:48:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3411203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaedeYukine/pseuds/KaedeYukine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I don’t trust anyone. I distant everyone from me, not letting them to be close to me or me closes to them...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death Note – L (One Shot)

“You do sure you eat a lot of desserts.” She said.

“I don’t know why that you don’t like them.” L retorted.

She looked somewhere else and did not answer. He thought she was dead. It was a long time since they have actually met. They were colleagues and did not actually see each other in person. Her name was J. That’s all he knew about her. As she took a seat and seemed to be in deep thoughts, he approached her and tried to talk to her. K was cold. She was the introverted one among the two of them. K did not look into his eyes whenever he spoke to her but looked away and distant herself, especially from him.

One day that he did sleep and she was keeping a close eye on him. He could feel her lips on his and faded soon after. As he opened his eyes, she was at the door and somehow, he felt her back shown years of fatigue and loneliness.

Another day with her – It was surprising noisy because she was speaking to one of the police officers. However, it had been quite a long time since he actually heard her voice. She had always ignored him and never tried to talk to him in any way. Again, she paid no attention to him whatsoever. He wanted to talk to her, at the very least.

“K.”

She did not turn her head towards him.

“Are you really that quiet?”

She stood up and started walking away. He grabbed her wrist and looked up to her eyes.

“Why are you ignoring me?”

She pulled her hand out of his grip but he stood up and held her in his embrace. He could feel that surprise she just experienced.

“Do I matter to you?”

He could feel her head lowering to his shoulder and her heart beats were beating faster than usual. She was trying to push him away but he held her tight in his arms. He was glad that they were alone in the room. She remained silent and was still trying to push him away.

“Stop it.”

He embraced her even closer than before. Something cold dripped on to his shoulders and when he placed his hands on her shoulders, he saw her crying for the first time. It was the first time that she broke down and he did not know what to do. He wanted to stop it but he had no idea of how. He had never been in this type of situation before and normally, he would ignore anyone but he just could not ignore her.

“Leave me alone…” She whispered.

He did not want to do that. It was not him to do that, especially to her. 

“No.”

Her eyes darkened as she turned away from him.

“Why are you doing this?”

She remained silent again and took a step back but he stopped her.

“Tell me.”

She slowly removed his hands from her shoulders and gradually walked away.

“I’m just hurting both you and I.” She said as she left the room.

The feeling that he had for her was different and cannot be explained. He did not pay attention to it much because he thought it was useless. However, when it comes to her, he just felt so different. He sat back to his seat, in front of numerous computer screens. A streak of tear flowed down his cheek slowly as he stared at the flickering monitors.

**Author's Note:**

> K - My Original Character.  
> I do not own Death Note or any character associated with it.  
> I am taking One-Shots requests as well.


End file.
